


My beautiful stalker

by Sianera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a little bit crazy, Eren speaks German sometimes, Hange doesn't have a gender, M/M, Obession, Stalking, Tagging as I go, explicit for later chapters, smut later on, stalker!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianera/pseuds/Sianera
Summary: Eren was waiting outside the apartment of his new obsession,a gorgeous man he met in a café.They had almost bumped into each other,but Eren was immediately captivated by the shorter man.”Fucking hell,watch where you are going!” The man said but all the boy heard was his voice,a voice that made him think he was talking to a damn angel.





	My beautiful stalker

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me in my sleep..kinda xD and I do like writing them as psychos so yeah
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

Eren was waiting outside the apartment of his new obsession,a gorgeous man he met in a café.They had almost bumped into each other,but Eren was immediately captivated by the shorter man.”Fucking hell,watch where you are going!” The man said but all the boy heard was his voice,a voice that made him think he was talking to a damn angel.

 

He waited a good 30 minutes before he saw the front door open and his crush coming outside.Again,Eren was stunned by the man,his pale skin that was a complete contrast to his raven black hair.His eyes that,depending on the light,were either an icy blue or a silver/grey-ish color.His clothes also did little to hide that he was quite muscular despite his lean figure.  


 

Everything about the man just made Eren drool,but he had more important things to do than daydream about the man.He was moving and so,of course,Eren had to follow him.

  
  
  


The brunet stopped when he saw the man go into a cafè,the same cafè where he met him to be specific.He followed him inside and took a seat near him,trying to act as normal as he possibly could

  
  


A few minutes later he noticed that two people joined his angel,a person with brown hair,worn in a ponytail,and glasses,but Eren couldn’t really decipher the gender.And a tall blonde,which the boy could swear had dead caterpillars instead of his eyebrows.

 

They sat next to his raven and both greeted him in a friendly manner,only receiving a grunt from the man himself.”Aw Levi,grumpy as always huh?” The brown haired person said,receiving a glare from him.’ _So his name is Levi huh? what a beautiful name_.Eren thought.

 

“Hange,you called me here,and I’d rather know the reason than waste my time in here.” Levi said.”Well if I hadn’t called you to meet us,you wouldn’t even leave your house!” They only received another glare from Levi and Eren had to suppress a chuckle at that.He thought Levi being this grumpy was just way too adorable.

  
  


“Come on now Levi,you know Hange is right.And it doesn’t hurt to go out every once in a  while”. The blonde now spoke,Eren had to admit he had a nice voice,but not as nice as his angel.

 

Their “friendly” bickering continued for a while,before Levi got up and said goodbye to his two friends.Of course the brunet got up a little bit after him,following him back to his apartment.He opened the door and Eren wanted nothing more than to run inside and claim the man as his,but he knew that had to wait.

  
  


“Bald gehörst du mir Levi,warte nur ab mein Engel.” Eren said before making his way back to his own home.Once inside he made his way to his bedroom and fell on his bed with a content sigh.Looking at the pictures he took of his raven he slowly drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation  
> Bald gehörst du mir Levi,warte nur ab mein Engel. -"Soon you'll be mine Levi,just you wait my angel"
> 
> So how did you guys like the first chapter of this?:)


End file.
